fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Syria Guillem
Syria Guillem (シリアギレム; Shiria Giremu) is a mage and a dancer living in Port Hargeon, where is renowned as one the most skilled practitioners of exotic dance out of there. Syria comes from a clan of nomads, the Shakiri, known from their use of incredibly complex and exquisitely choreographed magic dances both to dazzle their audience and to defeat their opponents. Syria's father, Ternesio Guillem, was a traveling sellsword, which taught her all the secret passed down in their tribe and the means to defend herself. The two of them spent all of their life moving from country to country, settling only for the time of a dance performance or a some mercenary jobs. Once they reached Port Hargeon, her father was killed in what seemed to be a bar simple bar brawl among drunks; thought, considering that killer was affiliated with one of the strongest mob of the city, it almost surely had to do with some work Ternesio had took. With the loss of her caretaker, Syria was forced to adapt to a sedentary life in a city she barely knew. While her life in this new city was not without struggle, Syria's talent shone through, mesmerizing the entire city with performance that they started to call her the Queen of Sakura (シリアギレム; Shiriagiremu) referring to her grace, beauty, and sense of caducity she expresses through her dances. Appearance Befitting her epithet and profession as a dancer, Syria exudes an aura of beauty, grace, and delicacy, if not frailty. She is a very thin woman, though her body is fit and somewhat tonic due to the constant exercises she makes to keep herself at peak physical form. Her shape is willowy, with moderate sized hips and bust, which, to her luck, do not hamper her sense of balance. At 5' 4”, Syria is not imposing at all, though her slim frame makes her look a bit taller than she is actually is. Syria has unusually fair skin for a nomad and wavy hair of a soft pink, leaning toward amaranth; she keeps them in a ponytail and two thin braids, framing her face. Syria's eyes, which are of the same color as her hair, are serene and tinged with hints of prudery. She a soft facial structured, ending a small and slightly pointed chin. Syria always dons her dancing dress, which is mostly comprised of light colors, such a white and golden. As upper garment goes, Syria wears a white a bra, and white, trimmed, long blouse, opened on her midriff and held by a golden, fringed belt. Syria attires is provided with many accessories, such a white, golden trimmed headband, a golden necklace which clasp her shirt from above and golden armcuffs. Her wrist cuffs are two large and rather noticeable rings made of golden material, covered in multiple long spikes, except for the part where they connect a large cloth of white and thin fabric. The only part of her attire which is darker than the rest are her detached wrist and her puffy trousers, though both are made of semi transparent fabric. Syria's thighs are mostly left bare, leaving her white knickers open. She either goes barefoot or wears, open, stringed sandals, and golden anklet. She generally summons her sword with a basic use of Requip. Personality History Born during a travel, Syria comes from of clan of nomadic dancers, the Shakira, and had lived as wanderer of all her life, traveling and performing from place to place. Her father, Ternesio, was her only caretaker and the only parent she does know of, as he had barely mentioned her mother when he was alive. Shakiri are usually very gregarious and jealous of their sense of community, often to an isolationist degree, yet Ternesio had Syria wandering alone, meeting with other members of the tribe only on passing occasion. Nonetheless, Ternesio made sure she could learn everything about their culture and their ritual dances. Syria had her father had not the best relationship: while sometimes treated her as the apple of his eye, Ternesio was often excessively overprotective, ornery and incredibly rigid on his teaching. He trained his daughter basically every day of her life both in dance and in self-defense, and forbid her to have contact with the external world. He had also growing problems with alcohol dependence, which exacerbated his rough edges. Syria was often scared of her father temper's, she rarely doubted of his love for her, as even at the rock bottom, she knew he always trying to restrain himself from hitting her or yelling at her. In those years, Syria greatest solace was dance: not only she proved to be an outstanding performer, surpassing her father's greatest expectations, but dancing herself felt always as an experience of pure liberation and bliss of the senses. As difficult her training regime, making other people happy with her dance has always been her greatest joy, something her father was proud of. Traveling near and far throughout Fiore, Syria and her father set down to Port Hargeon for the time of a few spectacles. The two of them performed in the plaza, together as usual, father and daughter dancing like angels on a river, dazzling their audience like no other performance has ever done before. And yet, Syria felt a tingle of sloppiness in her father's movement, possibly due to him being more drunk than usual, but refrained to do anything so to no hurt his pride. reality surpassed the worst fear of both as he missed a step while performing a dying Swan, crashing on the ground from meters above and no protection. The spectacle was interrupted, and tears were streaming on her face as she was brought Syria brought her father back to hospital. Alone for the first time in her life, she had to live and make money both for herself and for her father, who needed conspicuous medications to get back in shape. Her street dancing were certainly a success, but not enough to pay for the increasing expenses. Fortunately, a scout noted her for her immense talent and proposed her to make a part of her dancing troupe. As reclusive as Syria had always been, her need to gain money was too great to be ignored. Her early days as a part of the group were definitively a mixed bag: while her behavior was a professional as it could be, and her performances incredibly well-received, Syria upbringing made her terribly shy and un-confident on personal relationship; plus, she was overly concerned with the attitude and training of the troupe, often berating her colleagues when they when even slightly breaking the routine. The other ballerina kept her away, many of them envious of her superior talent, but also of her pushy and somewhat self-righteous attitude. Syria felt scared and alone, and was too bashful to successfully interact with her peers. The fist person who saw the timid girl behind the uptight prodigy was Lilly Kundis, a fellow dancer, just as dedicated to her art, but much more outgoing and passionate in every day matters. After a bit of rocky start, Lilly saw the sweet girl behind her performance and the two bonded over their mutual love for dance. Meeting a kindred spirit made Syria happier than she ever was; even other dancers in the troupe, thanks to Lilly efforts, started to warm up to the Shakiri. Even her father was recovering from his treatment, and had relearned to walk again. What did not improved, however, was his mood, which became even more crotchety and gloomy, despite Syria countless and loving attention. The fact that Syria had found new friends and a stable place to work did not do anything to soft his harsh disposition: Terensio was adamant in his intent of moving to another town once his conditions had gotten better, and did not like those knew people at all. Terension, however, seemed to harbor particular special grudge against Lilly: even mentioning her name his presence resulted in a terrifying outburst, which always brought the mortified Syria to tears. But fate had other plans for the young dancer. One night, during the rehearsal for a battle before the entire city, she received a terrible notice: her father was found dead in a bar, his head apparently broken by a bottle during a violent scuffle with local tugs. Syria felt dead inside, almost physically sick; yet she took his sword, and performed a sword dance like the city has never seen, if muddled with unbearable sadness. The whole city cried and applauded: the troupe believed the door of success were open for them all. But requests where coming and less and less from theater and costumers. People started acting suspicious against her, as she was signed with a bad omen. This atmosphere of paranoia and suspect around was strangling, and Syria was obsessed that something would happen to her and her friends, all for because of her. Spurred by Lily, she started to suspect that the death of her father had not been an accident, and that might have been fault of the Obertas Syndacate, an infamous criminal organization which weaves their sinister plot by using proxies, and very few the wiser. The connection seemed to Syria more tenuous than anything at first, but the air of omertà was palpable, and no one was able to give the troupe a straightforward answer when dealing with refusal of hiring. Confused and in search of answer, Syria decided to turn over a certain legal guild... Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialists: Physical Abilities Above Average Strength: Average Durability: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Master Acrobat: Magical Abilities Water Ballet Water Ballet (水舞; Mizumai) : Water Ballet is a Caster Magic and an advanced version of Dance Magic, practiced and perfected by the Shakiri, the nomadic tribe where Syria comes from. By performing complex dances, Syria attunes her body and soul to her own magic; then modulates her magic to the rhythm, which grants the power to use many types of spells as long as she dances perfectly. Contrary to its name, Water has little, if nothing, in common with Water Magic, at least in most of his applications, with Water Magic and similia. The term used as a metaphor by the Shakiri to indicate the state of mind and body the practitioner must attain to perform this magic, which must be "fluid, terse, and completely open to the magic of music". As such, Water magic is an incredibly difficult magic to master, requiring top notch coordination, grace and flexibility peaking the human limit. Shakiri have developed this magic as a religious ritual, but as time passed own it mutates in martial art/magic style of both enthralling beauty and incredible effectiveness. To start this Magic, the user first must dance on certain "rhythms" each of them highly expressive of peculiar emotions or different state of beings; the. Beginners needs to hear different musics to acquire the necessary levels of concentration, though a master can perform Water Ballet by simply recalling the music within their own mind. When the practitioner starts to dance, they must first of all reach a state of near-total relaxation, an almost meditative trance when relieve every tension in their body. Once the user completely surrenders to the music, it must attune their own magic to the dance until it start to "vibrate" at the same rhythm of the music. This state requires even more peace of mind, as magic cannot be forced to adapt to dance, but must be "gently pushed" until the ballet becomes part of the very user. Practitioners who have perfectly synchronized their own magic can performs spell by dancing, and, since the rhythm of dance can be so different, there is virtually endless amount of different magical effects they can conjure. While enormously versatile and potentially very powerful, Water Ballet relies on the skills and state of mind of the user, as well as the rhythmic nature of the dance. If the user makes a single mistake during the execution or stops dancing, the magics will cease to to have effect. Enemies which have grasped the dancing patterns of Water Ballet users may also predict with the user's next move and try to break their own flow. Among the practitioners of Water Ballet, Syria is particularly lauded: her father Ternesio trained Syria with immense rigor and severity to groom her into the best dancer the tribe has to offer. As a results, Syria boasts an impeccably polished technique and superb control over every part of her body, with only adds to her natural grace and flexibility. Even overpowering her proficiency, however, is Syria immense love for the art of dance, where is the only place she is fully confident in expressing herself: for that reason, she finds very easy to connect with the emotion within each style and rhythm and let it guide her, performing ballets wildly different from each other. * Bewitching Cobra (欲望のコブラ; Yokubō no kobura): Syria performs flexuose, round movement, articulating her torso and hips in a seductive manner. A soothing iridescent aura, will arouse from Syria's body, stronger as the dances progresses, emitting an aphrodisiac scent sweet as those of the most delicious fruit. Those who will see and smell the aura will be more and more allured by the performance until they enter in a state of trance and bliss, when nothing else matters. In that state, Syria can easily slip near them and deliver a finishing blow while their guard is down. It takes an incredibly strong will to resist this magic, and even the most brazen warrior eventually succumb to it as the power Bewitching Cobra grows with time. The only way to resists Bewitching Cobra, aside of having powerful defensive magic, is to interrupt Syria before the dance takes a toll for her audience, something which is not that difficult actually, since Syria's movement are required to be slow, open and wide. The seductive aura will dissipate the moment Syria stops dancing, but its side effects may linger on for a bit, depending on the power of the spell and the mental fortitude of the affected. Syria probably employs mostly during her performances, as it is to bewitch and enthrall her audience without falling; she would also try to Bewitching Cobra to enamor her opponents enough so to win without fighting. * Hyper-flexing (屈曲以上; Kukkyoku ijō): Syria contorts herself rhythmically, freeing herself from any single tension. Once her body is nearly 100% relaxed, Syria direct the flow of magic via her dances to heighten her incredibly high flexibility beyond human limits. Syria is skilled extra joints on her limbs or tripling the joints she already has, or even going so transforming her flesh and muscle in a rubbery mass. Syria's "body of rubber" is capable of feat impossible for normal human: she is able to attack or defend from unpredictable angles, stretch her body like a sludge to avoid incoming blows or even coiling her own limbs against any opponents. The twisting power of this technique is still somewhat limited though, as she cannot elongate her limbs for more than a few meters or stretching her whole body thinner in a significant manner. Unlike some forms of Elastic Body Magic, the power and the length of each of her movement is dependent on the momentum she gathers before each. * Rising Swan (ライジングスワン; Raijingusuwan): ''Syria dances freely and gracefully like a ballerina, letting any burden slip aside. In turns, her body becomes almost weightless, some much that she can float and dance midair. By gently pushing aside the air with her legs, she can stay afloat for much longer time and direct her movements with the delicacy of a willow caught in the wind. Rising Swan can be powerful enough to even negate the effects of Gravity Magic, but Syria must maintain a completely free state of mind and body to perform it properly. * '''Haka of the Mountain' (山の暴動; Yama no bōdō): One of Syria most overly physical spells, Haka of the Mountain is vigorous and grounded, the exact opposite of Rising Swan. Syria assumes a robust posture "roots" her weight into the ground until she becomes one with it, borrowing his strength and stability. Syria barely changes her position during her dance, rhythmically shouting, snarling and stamping her feet. This is easily Syria most stationary dance, but the mobility she sacrifices is rewarded with being at the peak of her vigor. Considering her demure temper, this is the one of the dances Syria finds herself more uncomfortable to perform. ** Shockwaves: '''After gathering tremendous powers from within the earth, Syria deliver shock waves of unthinkable power for a woman of her size and meekness, either by shouting or stamping her feet. Her roar can be so powerful that the can easily pushes crowds or men aside and deafen them, while a single stomp from her could break concrete or even demolish small, wooden houses. ** '''Earthly Sense: In a similar vein to practitioners of Sound and Earth Magic, Syria can perceive the smallest vibrations coming from the ground for a tens of meters and perceive anything standing on the ground within that radius. This spell is particularly useful for Syria, as it allows her to compensate for her lack of range by pinpointing her opponents and blasting them with shock-waves from afar. However, Syria admits that her technique pales in comparison with real masters of Earth Magic, and is much more easily distracted by the rumors above and the shouts she herself need to make to keep the Haka working. ** Enhanced Durability: Due to the rigidity of her muscle and the firmness of her posture, Syria own endurance skyrockets to immense extents. Syria can withstand capable of destroying buildings, putting her on the same level as the "average" S-Class fighter Mage in terms of durability. Such durability is proportional to the level of stillness and equilibrium she maintains with the ground below, so much that Syria needs to make small movements as possible to enjoying it to its full extent * Elusive Wanderer '(とらえどころ放浪; ''Toraedokoro hōrō): Syria performs fast steps, gradually increasing the speed of each move and speeding up the rhythm. As the dance accelerate, Syria speed is further and further increased not her movements becomes a little more blurs and each new step generates an afterimage of her. Essentially, Elusive Wanderer is a form of High Speed magic, or better a yet a rhythmic increase of the user speed which can be accelerated or slowed down, but the dance flow must the kept at pace or the accumulated momentum will be dissipated in a moment. Syria itself comment how this dance style is particularly difficult to master, and even some of the most skilled Shakiri dancers struggle to concatenate fast steps with effective choreography, and a single mistake may results in the user damaging themselves in grievous ways. Nevertheless, Syria seems to have reached incredible precision with such art, moving at an astonishing fast rate while delivering fluid and impeccable precise blows with her blade. If Syria reaches an incredible level of speed, she may may perform what is considered a fac-smile reduced Earth with breathtaking speed and finishing her enemies in single stroke, faster than heartbeat. * '''Paso Doble (二段階; Nidankai): A advanced form of style, where Syria visualizes a partner performing with her, then, after completely clearing her mind, conjures a particularly powerful Thought Projection, called "Doble", which like Siegran for Jellal, is capable of interacting with the physical world to an extent. The "Doble" will react and fight according to how Syria dances and how she directs it in her dances, either mirroring her moves like in a group dance or completing them, acting as her dance partner. Either way, the "Doble" will act as an excellent support for Syria, both in dance performances and battles, where the two flawlessly coordinates their movement and cover each other perfectly. Because the Doble is essentially a Thought Projection, it becomes "solid" only when interact with objects: otherwise, each physical attack and most magical will phase through it. Despite being incredibly useful, Syria finds this spell incredibly physically and mentally taxing, ever for a clone which halves the magical power of the user; she takes so much energy at maintaining and guide the Doble that she cannot properly synchronize with her own magic, being thus unable to perform any other water Ballet as long it is active. Dancer Dancer (ダンサー; Dansā): Dancer is Caster Magic which works through dance. A supportive type of Magic, it enables Syria to either project her eternano as long as she moves within a certain radius- a few tens of meters- to increase the fighting abilities of her allies or diminishing the power of her enemies. Syria can employ this magic masterfully and with versatility, giving powerful boost to her companions or even heal their wounds to extent, while inflicting debuff or status ailments to her opponents. Different types of dance corresponds to different spells, so the effects do not stack on each other. Dancer works also in a different way from Water Ballet: in the latter, Syria makes her own body one with her magic, while in the the former she "limit" herself by projecting her power onto others in the form of buffs and debuffs. * 'Reinvigorating Dance '(ダンスの固め; Dansu no katame): Requip 'Requip '(レキップ; Rekippu): Trivia Category:Caster Magic Equipment Relationships Quotes Trivia *Syria's look is based on Olivia from Fire Emblem Awakening.